<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Pieces Of Violet by Somewhat_Ficz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359702">Shattered Pieces Of Violet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz'>Somewhat_Ficz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots &amp; Short Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on LU &amp; the FS Manga, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), no beta we die like men, no comfort uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can one truly be blinded by desperation?</p><p>...yes. yes they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots &amp; Short Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Pieces Of Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/gifts">Brook182</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little short fic is for brook! merry Christmas brook! I was your secret Santa!</p><p>I'm so sorry that this is late :(((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, shadow…” Vio said as he clutched on a small mirror shard.</p><p>“why…why’d you do it?”</p><p>…</p><p>His question stays unanswered as it drifts into the dark abyss of midnight.</p><p>Vio shifts himself to look upward into the starry sky.</p><p><em>Sigh. </em>Looks like it’s one of those nights that he won’t be getting any sleep.</p><p>He moves to sit upright, looking at his sleeping counterparts.</p><p><em>Don’t worry guys, I won’t be gone for long. </em>He whispers.</p><p>With that promise, he grabs his sword and a small pouch, before heading into the deep of the forest.</p><p>He follows a familiar path, one that he has traversed so many times. Whispering a spell under his tongue.</p><p>To the naked Hylian eye the path looked nothing like a path, it just looked like a normal space in the forest. But thanks to his developing magic, he was able to lay symbols and signs that lead to the clearing only visible by a tracking spell.</p><p><em>I shouldn’t be doing this. </em>He says to himself.<em> I should be back at camp. </em></p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as he stumbled upon a clearing in the forest. Scattered remains of the tower of winds lay forgotten and broken in the clearing from Vaati’s defeat. Even amidst all of the rubble and debris, the remains of the dark mirror’s frame and shattered glass differed from the rest.</p><p>Over the course of a few weeks, he’s been able to reconstruct and build the dark mirror’s frame, but it still wasn’t enough time to find all of its glass pieces.</p><p>The other’s still don’t know that he’s been doing this, they wouldn’t understand if he told them so. Gladly Zelda understood and helped behind the scenes, giving him excuses to put him in a location near the clearing. When under the cover of darkness, he can work on rebuilding the mirror in hopes that shadow can come back.</p><p>He picks through the rubble, looking for shiny pieces of glass. When he does find one, he places it in his pouch. Luckily for him, the mirror’s glass shattered into decently sized pieces, so that it wouldn’t be impossible for him to reconstruct them.</p><p>…</p><p>Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours.</p><p>When he has finally deemed that he’s got enough mirror shards. He moves away from the rubble and goes over to where he placed the mirror.</p><p>With the help of a reformation spell, he’s able to put the pieces of the mirror together. It still wasn’t enough shards, but at least he was making progress.</p><p>The rising sun, shined in the dark. Blinding him.</p><p>Vio raises his hands up to his face to shield his eyes from the shining rays of sun poking out from the horizon.</p><p>With a sigh, he quickly checks his surroundings before reciting the tracking spell once again, moving his way back to camp.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Morning soon came and as the sun was up high, the rest of the Links woke up to Vio whispering to himself. Nose deep in his book.</p><p>“You know you’re always stuck in your books right?” Green says.</p><p>“Yeah, we barely see you do anything else anymore. Are you okay Vio?” Red worries.</p><p>“It’s because of that brain of yours, all you do is get lost in books all day. I don’t see what’s so interesting about them.” Blue states.</p><p>“yeah…don’t worry guys I- 'm fine.” He quickly answers.</p><p>Much to Vio’s concern, they don’t know anything and he intends to keep it that way…at least for the time being.</p><p>This continued on for the following week and neither Red, Green nor Blue had noticed anything different.</p><p>During the day he would study and work on strengthening his magic while under the cover of midnight he would sneak off to the ruins. He’s gotten so used to sneaking off that he barely even gives it much of a thought anymore.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The midnight glow of the moon radiates on his skin. Vio takes a deep breath as he steps back to take a look at the full extent of the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, after weeks of reconstruction, the mirror is fully complete. </em>
</p><p>“Hmm it’s not working, it should radiate dark magic but… it's doing nothing.”</p><p>“…what if I-“ His out loud thinking was interrupted by a sudden voice.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…ce”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vio darted his head to his surroundings, looking for the source of the noise.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“force…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Until his eyes landed on the mirror, its glass letting out a faint purple glow.</p><p>“force? What do you mean force?” He asks the mirror, entirely ignoring the fact that he was trying to converse with a mirror.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“life force…you have a lot…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“give some to me…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I- I’m not giving a dark mirror my life force…” Vio denied it, there was no way in Hyrule that he would give up his life force, to a corrupted mirror.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But tell me, boy, didn’t you work so hard to reconstruct me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…yeah I did-“</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Didn’t you want to see your friend again? Or was it all for naught?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Of- of course I want to see him again! He left in such short notice…"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“well then…it won’t hurt nor will it take much…just a little bit of your life force will do the trick.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>…” Vio hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>Was he really starting to consider it? Yes, because he’s been working for this moment…and he’s not leaving empty-handed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What’s with the hesitation hero? Our little transaction is but a small price for you to pay in return for your friend back…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Uhm-“ <em>He knew that this wasn’t right, that he should just leave and forget about it…but deep inside he really wanted to accept it…after all, it’s just a small amount of my life force right?</em></p><p>
  <em>…he tried to reason with himself for as long as possible, but it’s only a short matter of time until he gives in to the mirror’s offer.</em>
</p><p>“…<strong>I’ll do it</strong>.” He finally agrees.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ah, how wonderful. Now all you need to do is relax and recite this spell. The magic will take care of the rest…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tranquiros-forvelros”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>With a deep breath, he repeated the spell.</p><p>“<em>Tranquiros-forvelros-</em>”</p><p>Almost instantly the spell took into effect.</p><p>An opaque tendril came out of the mirror’s head crest. Lodging itself in his chest, dead center at where his heart is. But he felt nothing…he felt <em>okay</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Or so he thought he was.</em>
</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was hovering, his feet off the ground. Even though he didn’t feel any pain, he can feel a tugging sensation at his heart.</p><p>What was supposed to be a quick transfer turned into a long time. He can feel his energy depleting and his body lock into place. Refusing to move at his will.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“hahaha, it's working! I can feel my power grow! I can feel the power of the mirror returning!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“h-hey! What are you doing!?”Panic flowed through his veins. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh, hero you stupid fool. Never trust a corrupted mirror…or at least one with a powerful Wind Mage trapped inside.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The mirror sparked once then twice until it portrayed a vision of Vaati. A huge grin on his face.</p><p>Slowly, purple and red colors started to stain the once opaque tendril. Turning it a blood-curdling color. One similar to <em>malice</em>.</p><p>“w-what?! Vaati, But how? We sealed you away!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Feeling a little light-headed hero? have you lost your knowledge?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Slowly but surely his life force gets drained. Fueling the dark mirror and Vaati with the power and energy that he’s lost since they sealed him.</p><p>“I- ughh I can’t-“ Vio struggled to stay awake as his mind clouded. Furthermore trying to rack his brain for words and information.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“oh don’t you worry, in just a few moments your use to me as a glorified battery will be…expired.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <em>Come on Vio don’t give in! don’t fall asleep!…but the darkness does sound nice…</em>
</p><p><strong><em>“…I must truly thank you, hero. Your desperation and foolishness have helped me regain my power.” </em></strong> Vaati states with a wide smirk.</p><p>The tendril is ripped out of his body and dissipates back into the mirror. He drops dead into the ground, <em>barely any</em> life force in him left.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Now rise shadow link! I command you to arise from the mirror!” </em>
  </strong>
  
</p><p>The mirror shoots out clumps of darkness. The muck slowly forming into a familiar figure.</p><p>
  <em>Vio opens his eyes just a small bit to see the shadowy figure at the feet of the mirror. He tries his best to make out some words but only one word came out.</em>
</p><p>“…<em>shadow-“ </em>and he closes his eyes.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Once again he has been summoned from the mirror. Shadow shrinks away from the light and hides under the shadows. His attention wasn’t really focused till he saw remnants of a familiar friend on the forest floor.</p><p><em>“Vio? Vio?!” </em>Shadow said in panic.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It didn’t take long for the other heroes to notice one of their members missing…but it did take a while for them to stumble upon the ruins.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>“…Vio, why?”</em>
</p><p>All that remains of their missing member was the four sword that they wielded. Respectfully planted in the middle of the ruins overgrowth, that stood as a sign that one part of the legendary hero Link was lost from Hyrule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did yall enjoy it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>